


AtlinMerrick: Somnophilia - Russian translation: Сомнофилия (Пока Ты Спал)

by SilverRaindemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок сделал это с Джоном так лишь однажды. Одного раза, тем не менее, было более чем достаточно. Потому что, когда у тебя ум как у Шерлока Холмса, можно взять один раз и разобрать его по косточкам…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somnophilia (While You Were Sleeping)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879371) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Спасибо чудесной AtlinMerrick за разрешение переводить ее фанфики.

Шерлок сделал это с Джоном так лишь однажды. Одного раза, тем не менее, было более чем достаточно.

Потому что, когда у тебя ум как у Шерлока Холмса, можно взять один раз и _разобрать его по косточкам_ , вспоминая каждый бездыханный миг, каждый стон, каждый сладкий толчок. Можно хотеть большего, можно, когда-нибудь, _получить_ больше, но то, что имеешь прямо сейчас? Этого достаточно.

Шерлок почти уверен, что причиной всего были кофе и переутомление – традиционно коварная комбинация по отношению к биологии Холмса-Уотсона. Джон и Шерлок оба, бывало, совершали странные поступки под воздействием кофеина и усталости, и вот всего одно доказательство из огромной череды доказательств, если вам вдруг понадобятся доказательства.

\- Чст сл вш трст кил.

На мгновение Шерлок, опиравшийся на закрытую еще дверь квартиры, подумал, что наполовину оглох. Потом он осознал, что Джон пытался говорить, хотя его лицо было вжато в обтянутую пальто спину Шерлока.

Добрый детектив подождал разъяснения, но спустя миг понял, что его муж, вероятно, спал. Прижимаясь к его спине. Стоя.

Опять.

Ну все. Это дело и так слишком многого у них потребовало, но к счастью, все закончилось. Больше никакого внутривенного эспрессо, никакого поедания зажаренных до хруста сверчков (не спрашивайте), никакого карабканья по перекрытиям Лондонского Глаза (спросите как-нибудь потом). Конец, конец, наконец-то чертов _конец._

С глубоким вздохом, ощущая вес целого мира – и удивительно тяжелого невысокого мужчины – на своих усталых плечах, Шерлок отпер их переднюю дверь. Потом он осторожно открыл ее, так, чтобы ни он сам, ни коренастый мужчина на его спине не рухнули на паркет лицом вперед. Потом Шерлок – используя в качестве поддержки дверную ручку, дверь, стену, стул, еще один стул, стену и, наконец, лампу – осторожно дотащил себя и своего _по-прежнему спящего супруга_ до дивана.

Именно в тот момент, когда они оба вытянулись в этом узком пространстве, Джон, черт возьми, проснулся. «Я чувствую себя так, словно вешу триста чертовых килограммов. Таким тяжелым. И возбужденным. Это странно. Думаю, я в меду.» Джон широко зевнул. «Я сказал, в бреду, не так ли? Только что? Что?»

Джон снова уснул. Шерлок сам был почти в меду – в бреду, _бреду –_ от усталости, так что даже не мог улыбнуться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы рассмеяться, так что он тоже вырубился.

Он проснулся спустя чуть меньше шести часов, вроде как карабкаясь выше по дивану. Нет, не так. Это было больше похоже на горизонтальное ерзанье. Нет. Это было _скольжением,_ чем-то вроде змеиного ползанья. Черт, нет, все равно не то.

Ладно, вот в чем было дело: на этом диване не так много места для двоих мужчин. Так что, чтобы спать спокойно, Шерлок вдавил свою спину прямо в перед Джона. Что означало, что сейчас, спустя часы, вполне достойная уважения эрекция в брюках Джона была расплющена о спину Шерлока.

Там ей было не место.

Так что, очевидно, пока он спал, все длинное тело Шерлока горизонтально двигалось вдоль дивана, пытаясь выровнять его ищущую члена задницу с чудесным, ищущим задницы членом Джона.

Когда Шерлок наконец ударился головой о подлокотник, он проснулся, оценил ситуацию, вздохнул и снова уснул.

Однако, значимые части его тела теперь удобно находились на одном уровне с значимыми частями тела Джона.

Примерно спустя еще четыре часа это будет важно.

Но сперва Джон и дальше будет видеть три очень хороших сна, а были они просто уморительны. Непристойные и грязные, полные действия и громкие, в одном фигурировал даже духовой оркестр.

Сны Шерлока были мягче, они обычно такие и бывают. Во сне консультирующего детектива дул легкий бриз. Долгое время больше ничего и не было. Просто бриз. Мягкий, теплый ветер с запада. В конце концов появился еще горизонт, а на нем, спустя еще какое-то время, появилось облако. Просто облачко. Мягкое и пушистое, крадущееся на север.

Под конец оба они перестали видеть сны и провалились в глубокое забвение. Пока они спали, их растраченные ресурсы восстанавливались, ведь они выносливы. И пока они спали, их умы сохраняли на потом полезные факты (жуки на вкус далеко не такие приятные, как, например, грязь), а их тела заживляли небольшие повреждения (синяк на заднице Джона, куда его случайно пнул Шерлок, когда они ныряли за похищенными драгоценностями, погружавшимися в мутную тьму Темзы); три опухших укуса на предплечье Шерлока, потому что, хотя сверчки и были зажарены до хруста, сороконожки были вполне жизнеспособными (спросите как-нибудь потом, если телосложение позволяет).

Как бы то ни было, Шерлок обнаружил, что вполне в форме даже для драки примерно спустя десять часов с начала их эпичного Сна, подобного Сну Мертвых, так что он проснулся первым. Поскольку они заползли на этот диван примерно в шесть часов осенним вечером, на улице было еще темно. Шерлок широко зевнул и пооооотяяяянууулся всем длинным телом, пока его мускулы не затрещали, спина выгнулась и… примерно тогда же Джон вынырнул из глубин забвения и снова начал видеть сны, благодаря плюшевому прикосновению консультирующего зада.

И эрекция, которая то наливалась, то убывала, то снова наливалась на протяжении долгих десяти часов, наконец нашла себе занятие. И это было _толчком._

\- Привет.

Он реально произнес это, там, в темноте четырех часов утра, этот консультирующий педант, который настаивает, что не тратит слов попусту. Он прошептал «привет», потому что его так удивил яростный толчок, что он 1) почти упал с дивана, и 2) не смог придумать ничего толкового, чтобы сказать.

А потом придумал. «Джон, ты не спишь?»

Джон Уотсон-Холмс ответил еще одним толчком. Потом третьим, а потом выдал целую серию, пока не задал простой ровный ритм.

Шерлок поднял очи к небу, но искал он там не бога, а совета в виде собственного прошлого опыта. В прошлом он умудрился спать, делая Джону минет. В прошлом Джон сосал соски Шерлока во сне, пока добрый детектив не кончил бурно, как гейзер. В прошлом Джон активно руководил снами Шерлока, пока они оба не взорвались – один бодрствующий, а второй глубоко спящий.

Точно. Итак. В отношении того, что Шерлок намеревался сейчас сделать, имелся прецедент или два, а человек, который проводит в суде в качестве экспертного свидетеля столько времени как Шерлок, не может не полюбить железобетонное оправдание, которое обеспечивается прецедентами.

Будучи таким образом убежден, что его план технически не может быть ошибочным ни в каком Джоно-Шерлоковом смысле, Шерлок расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку брюк и аккуратно спустил их вместе с трусами на бедра.

А вот тут началась проблематичная часть данной конкретной программы.

Как засунуть твердый, но гнущийся член в узкий задний проход без активного участия владельца этого прекрасного, прекрасного члена.

Ответ, как оказалось, был достаточно очевидным, особенно, если вы не были застенчивы, а Шерлок Холмс-Уотсон попрощался с этим конкретным недостатком примерно спустя две минуты после того, как они с Джоном начали заниматься сексом в одной из оформленных по-рождественски витрин универмага Селфриджес (можете спросить как-нибудь потом, но Джон соврет).

Что Шерлок по сути сделал, так это просто взял обеими руками свою роскошную задницу и сделал то, что предлагалось внутри, более доступным. То бишь раздвинул свои половинки как можно шире.

Хотя это была шикарная идея, на самом деле, на высшем уровне, желаемого результата она не принесла, поскольку совершенно-бессознательный участник этой маленькой шалости был по-прежнему полностью одет.

Шерлок нахмурился, пораженный тем, что этот важный факт от него ускользнул.

Ну что ж, за работу.

Шерлок принялся медленно поворачиваться как человек, который 1) пытается не разбудить мужа, 2) пытается двигаться, когда его бедра обездвижены связкой брюк и белья, и 3) предпринимающий попытку повернуться в пространстве настолько узком, что…

Звук, который издал Шерлок, упав на пол, был тише, чем он был бы три недели назад. Потому что Джон купил очень славный коврик и постелил его перед диваном. Вдохновением для этого послужили умопомрачительные синяки, которые он приобрел от двадцатиминутного бешеного секса на полу гостиной, который ранее ему обеспечил Шерлок.

И все же, несмотря на новый ковер, мужчина весом почти восемьдесят кило – это тяжело, так что после удара, от которого содрогнулся пол, на добрую пару секунд проснулась миссис Хадсон. Однако, поскольку за этим не последовали крики, вызванные сексом или болью, она тут же снова уснула.

Шерлок лежал на полу добрых тридцать секунд. Этому было несколько причин. 1) Если от удара проснулся Джон, тишина и успокаивающая темнота снова усыпили бы его, 2) новый коврик был удивительно удобным, 3) Шерлок все еще был усталым, честно говоря, и несмотря на местоположение и тот факт, что его голая задница, словно луна, сияла в потолок, он какое-то время рассматривал возможность еще вздремнуть.

Две вещи очистили его разум от этой блажи. В комнате было прохладно, а его задница была чувствительна к холоду (вообще, его задница была чувствительна, и точка), и Джон застонал.

Ну что ж. Двигаясь медленно, тихо, Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел за край дивана. Джон Хэмиш Уотсон-Холмс продолжал спать сном праведных.

Ну что ж. Двигаясь медленно, тихо, Шерлок сел, замирая при каждом скрипе паркета, а также один раз, чтобы проглотить ругательства, когда его открытая ширинка сожрала три волосинки с его лобка.

Когда он оказался в почти вертикальном положении, Шерлок уставился в лицо Джону, в то время, как его руки потянулись к поясу, пуговице и молнии на брюках его мужа.

Джон проснулся и широко распахнул глаза примерно в тот момент, когда Шерлок укололся пряжкой его ремня.

\- Тв задн в прв очр, - сказал добрый доктор, отталкивая руки Шерлока, чтобы они не мешали ему, и потом он _стащил_ брюки и трусы, стянул со спинки дивана покрывало, _накрылся_ , и снова немедленно уснул.

Шерлок даже не попытался выяснить, что сказал Джон, он просто закатился обратно на диван, снова спиной к переду Джона, словно абсолютно ничего не произошло.

А потом Шерлок снова, слегка задыхаясь, крепко взялся за свою задницу, раздвинул половинки этой прекрасной части своего тела, и стал ждать, что будет дальше.


	2. Chapter 2

А то, что случилось дальше на том узком диване, в той предрассветной тьме – это куча ничегонеделанья со стороны Джона, и соответствующее количество, ээ, раздвигания со стороны Шерлока.

Слушайте, давайте начистоту. От этого становится хорошо. От этого. Того, что он там делал. Попробуйте. Возьмитесь за собственный зад и раскройте то, что обычно не… открыто. Прижмитесь этим практически к чему угодно. К одеялу, пролетающему мимо члену, жесткому бризу. И ваши нежные, так часто скрытые части, что надежно спрятаны посреди всей этой красы? Им понравятся ощущения. И хотя Шерлок любит думать, что он выше простолюдинов, во многих вещах он точно такой же, как все. Чему подтверждением и является его неоднократное жмяканье самого себя.

Так что, даже хотя Джон еще и не встал на сторону анального-секса-в-качестве-терапевтического--восстановления-после-дела, Шерлок продолжал, ну, раскрывать себя… и отпускать… раскрывать… отпускать. Это действительно захватывало.

И возбуждало, если судить по твердости члена Шерлока, а насколько можно судить по вещам, по которым можно судить, по нему можно было судить.

Это также завораживало. С пионерским задором нырнув в зацикленную сексуальную петлю, Шерлок массировал свой зад и, с помощью полупрозрачных занавесок, пропускавших едва достаточное для этого количество света, наблюдал за жемчугом смазки, выступавшей на головке его члена, что заставило его облизать губы, что заставило его открыть рот, что заставило его наклониться-скрутиться-потянуться вниз к его…

… звук, который Шерлок издал, когда он упал с дивана на этот раз, на самом деле был достаточно тихим. В полете от края дивана до коврика он напряг все мускулы, что привело к интересному эффекту – он стал _легче._ Так что приземлился на пол он практически на цыпочках и даже не разбудил миссис Хадсон.

Однако он заработал прелестную потертость от ковра на своем истекающем члене, причем он узнал об этом только при свете дня, после того, как Джон укусил его… но мы забегаем вперед.

Милостиво освобожденный из своей зацикленной петли самоудовлетворения, Шерлок улегся лицом вниз на удивительно удобный коврик и задумался.

Смазка.

Она была…

Ну, вообще-то у них с этим в последнее время были проблемы. Они были так заняты, бегая с одного конца Лондона на другой, что 1) ни у одного из них не оставалось энергии даже на поцелуи или обнимашки, не говоря уж про секс, когда они приходили домой, что в общем-то и хорошо, потому что 2) ни один из них не мог вспомнить, куда делась последняя бутылка смазки, что в общем-то и хорошо, потому что 3) они больше недели не ходили в магазин за чаем или хлебом, а чем меньше будет сказано о ситуации с туалетной бумагой, тем лучше.

Но сейчас, все дела одновременно закончились, и возникла жесткая, жесткая необходимость в чем-то скользком. Чем-то, что снизило бы коэффициент трения практически до нуля, чтобы все-еще-ищущий-задницы член Джона мог бы глубоко и полноценно вступить во взаимодействие с ищущей-члена задницей Шерлока.

Шерлок одним глазом заглянул за край дивана.

 _Думай,_ подумал он, а такая мысль возникала у него крайне редко, потому что он _всегда_ думает, кроме, разве что, очевидно, когда он 1) все еще был вроде как усталым, 2) возбужден, 3) внезапно зачарован происходящим на диване.

Потому что, очевидно, Джон только что снова вернулся в свой предыдущий сон, и перешел от тихого и неподвижного к лениво совершающему толчки и потихоньку постанывающе-бормочущему.

С глубоким, неровным вздохом и собственным стоном Шерлок стал _думать._ Потому что лубрикант можно много чем заменить.

Масла – растительное или минеральное – работают неплохо и являются логичными заменителями во времена жесткой необходимости.

Масло – менее разумный суррогат, и Джон уверен, что его животные свойства делают его негигиеничным, но в те два (пять) раз, когда они его использовали, оба громко озвучили удовольствие от его вкуса, если смешать его с… неважно чем.

Кондиционер для волос (волосы Шерлока без него – фестиваль колтунов) – это не совсем разумно, но функционально, и когда однажды в душе они пустили его в ход, хоть он и сработал на ура, но зуд впоследствии (Джон почти уверен, что это связано с мятными добавками) _в конце концов_ того не стоил.

Все это в общем-то не имело значения, потому что вместе с нехваткой смазки, их неспособность обеспечивать хозяйственные нужды привела к тому, что в 221Б также отсутствовали масло, растительное масло, кондиционер для волос, равно как и бобы, кофе, хлеб и…

_НЕТ!_

Как только Джон стал поворачиваться на живот, Шерлок был уже там, прямо там, вжимаясь, вдыхая, рот полон жаждущего, входящего, твердого, твердого члена…и _одеяла._

От внезапного приятного давления все еще спящий Джон счастливо вздохнул и продолжал подмахивать… _и (слава богу) остался на боку._

У Шерлока родилось две крайне важные мысли, пока Джон трахал его лицо: 1) покрывало на вкус было отвратительным, 2) если он не уберет его изо рта, то задохнется, а это будет прискорбно.

Осторожно, словно переливая ведро соляной кислоты в 25-миллиметровую пробирку, сидя верхом на яростными толчками входящем в него супруге, Шерлок заменил свой большой, большой рот на большую, широкую ладонь.

Джон Уотсон продолжал спать.

Что ж, оставался только один, на самом деле разумный, выбор лубриканта в данном случае, и его у Шерлока было достаточно прямо при нем.

Аккуратно, словно поджигая грамм термореактивного химического вещества вместо целого килограмма – что на самом деле было куда сложнее, чем Джон мог бы подумать, если бы только он _подумал_ об этом – неважно, _неважно,_ они закончат этот спор потом. А пока что Шерлок аккуратно произвел сложный маневр обеспечения ищущего-задницу члена Джона стимуляцией, одновременно ныряя головой под приносящее одни неприятности, невкусное покрывало, прицеливаясь в темноте…

… член в глаз - на самом деле это не столько больно, сколько _неожиданно,_ но это полезная неожиданность, потому что она помогает сдвинуться ниже, поерзать, нежно, но твердо ухватиться, потом открыть рот и присосаться, так глубоко захватывая своего мужа, что головка его члена упирается прямо в небо этого великолепного рта. А потом тело берет верх и делает то, что оно всегда делает, если его стимулируют таким образом.

Оно производит целую тонну _слюны._

Шерлок тихо застонал. Ощущение от слюны, наводнявшей его рот было, во всех отношениях, предварительными ласками. Это его тело создавало гигантское количество одного из лучших бесплатных природных лубрикантов. Его тело и вселенная были заговорщиками в том, что должно было случиться дальше, это было…

Шерлок прекратил тереться о край дивана. Кончать на диванные подушки не стоило. Это вообще-то было маловероятно, но поразительно, чего разум может помочь телу достичь, а ведь, как любой, у кого бывали ночные семяизвержения, вам скажет, разум способен многого достичь даже без помощи рук, задницы или…

Шерлок опять прекратил тереться о край дивана и сосредоточился.

А сосредоточился он на том, что член Джона твердел очень сильно и очень быстро. _Вот дерьмо._

Если бы Джон кончил прямо сейчас, Шерлок был почти уверен, что он бы расплакался. Может на самом деле и нет, но метафорически, или эвфемистически, или как бы там, черт побери, ни было, он понятия не имел, как проводить аналогии или сравнения, все, что он знал, - это что дать Джону Уотсону кончить сейчас – так не пойдет.

Несомненно, когда добрый доктор в сознании во время секса – что чаще всего и случается – он всегда прилагает все усилия, чтобы быть самым лучшим любовником, и 1) поскольку он и так _таков,_ то это не сложно, и 2) поскольку у Шерлока никогда не _было_ другого любовника, это еще легче.

Но у спящего Джона нет контроля над своим телом. Спящий Джон, стимулируемый должным образом, будет тереться, засаживать и толкать куда угодно, в любое место или в никуда, кончая с легким и громким удовольствием.

И тогда, в ответ на бедра, что двигались все более резко, и член, что становился таким твердым, какими бывают члены как раз перед тем, как выстрелить, Шерлок сделал самое естественное на свете.

Он укусил Джона за член.


	3. Chapter 3

Шерлок Холмс знает, как кусать член.

Это не было навыком, освоенным за один вечер, между прочим, подобные утонченные умения легко не даются.

Нет, Шерлоку Холмсу пришлось попрактиковаться, поскольку предел прочности тканей пениса – это не то, что вы просто _знаете._ Нет, он должен был посвятить себя изучению предмета, должен был выбрать инструменты и произвести измерения, должен был быть последовательным и жаждать знаний, и даже при всем при этом, поначалу, мог ошибаться – «Ай господи черт бы тебя побрал гребаный пипец!» «Извини, Джон.» - но подлинный ученый не отступается.

Запасшись терпением, стойкостью, многочисленными заметками и гипсом (пусть даже технически он Джону и не _понадобился_ ), в конце концов вы сможете узнать в точности как, где и когда кусать член, чтобы достичь максимального эффекта.

Или, в данном случае, минимального эффекта.

Иными словами, Шерлок, путем осторожного, деликатного, осознанного применения зубов не позволил Джону кончить ему в глотку.

Потому что добрый доктор Уотсон был готов выстрелить. Вы знаете Джона: Когда он решил стрелять, он стреляет, и к дьяволу все задние мысли.

Тем не менее, вот кое-что, о чем знает только Шерлок: коэффициент силы укуса (КСУ, если вам угодно), который нужно приложить, чтобы сексуально возбудить Джона Уотсона - примерно одиннадцать. КСУ, который нужно приложить, чтобы еще сильнее возбудить сексуально возбужденного Джона – примерно десять. КСУ, необходимый, чтобы не дать члену Джона разрядиться раньше времени – и тут Шерлоку пришлось использовать метод научного тыка, но он достаточно оптимистичен насчет результатов – кажется, где-то около двенадцати с половиной, плюс-минус полбалла.

Итак, Шерлок слегка _укусил,_ и как только он почувствовал, что твердость Джона самую капельку стала мягче, он замер, затаил дыхание и притворился, что его там нет.

Потому что Шерлок был уверен, что любое движение с его стороны, шевеление под покрывалом, еще одно трение бедер о край дивана (реально пора было с этим завязывать), вероятно, разбудит Джона, если укус уже этого не сделал.

… _восемь, девять, десять…_

Шерлок осторожно вздохнул. Потом еще раз. Возможно, он улыбнулся. Потому что ничего, ровным счетом ничего не случилось. Ни ругательств, ни шевеления, ни эякуляции.

_Превосходно._

Очень аккуратно, словно переливая ведро соляной кислоты в 16-миллиметровую пробирку и одновременно скача верхом на яростно кончающем супруге, Шерлок высунул голову из-под покрывала.

Удивительно, фантастически, волшебно Джон все еще спал сном праведных.

Шерлок улыбнулся. Шерлок посмотрел вниз. Шерлок перестал тереться о край дивана.

Хорошо. Да. _Хорошо._

А теперь, что требовалось сделать Шерлоку – так это провести небольшую деликатную операцию под названием Снять Покрывало и Пососать Член Джона Опять, чтобы Восстановить Часть Слюны, Которая Сейчас Впитывается в Покрывало, А Еще Заодно Постараться, Чтобы Джон Не Кончил.

Шерлок Холмс успешно смог взять каплю хлористоводородной кислоты и поместить ее на кончик иглы (не для дела, скорее он практиковался в ловкости после неприятности с… _неважно_ ), так что он был вполне уверен, что сможет взять откровенно мерзкое покрывало – которое, возможно, видело стиральную машинку изнутри в последний раз во время лондонской Олимпиады 1984 года – и аккуратно поднять его с фантастически привлекательного, все-еще-спящего тела его мужа.

А потом он сделает эту штуку, которая генерирует много скользкой слюны. Никто особо об этом не разговаривает. По сути вы вроде как давитесь. Не на самом деле, и слово в общем неподходящее, но если для этого есть специальный термин, Шерлок такого не знает, а если Шерлок не знает специального термина для чего-то, вероятно, его не существует вообще.

Все, что знает Шерлок, - так это что он хочет Джона прямо сейчас, скорее, _здесь._ Иногда Джон хочет его сейчас, скорее, _здесь._ И иногда это значит минет, а иногда секс, и если вы на лодке сбежавшего подозреваемого и вас внезапно застает идея заняться сексом на водяной кровати, пока вас плавно качает на волнах Риджентс-канала… ну, честно говоря, в такой ситуации редко с собой бывает смазка.

Но времени мало, а плевать в ладонь не особо романтично, и, честно говоря, это Джон показал ему, что если взять член в рот так глубоко, что срабатывает рвотный рефлекс, то заодно сработает и рефлекс слюноотделения, а если сделать так несколько раз, то кому нужен продукт на основе вазелина?

Так. Да. Это был долгий способ сказать, что дальше Шерлок взял член Джона в рот так глубоко, пока не стал им давиться, а поскольку Шерлок такой же живой человек как любой другой, его рот наполнился слюной, слюна размазалась по всему члену Джона, и …

Теперь Джон стонал так, как тогда на лодке. И теперь, как и тогда, Шерлок стал постанывать в ответ, потому что так это и работает, один из них в буквальном и переносном смысле берет второго и _доводит до завершения._

Вот только, нет, нет, нет, именно сейчас Шерлок хотел совсем не этого, а потому он замер. А Джон нет. Но потом и Джон замедлился. А потом еще, и еще, пока в конце концов Шерлок не был почти уверен, что Джон больше не видел снов, а снова просто спал.

 _Стоял_ у него _,_ да, но во сне.

Как следует успокоившись, Шерлок нежно убрал рот с члена своего мужа, долго на него смотрел, чуть кривовато улыбнулся _Джону,_ его Джону, и …

После того, как он снова перестал тереться о диван, Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и осторожно, медленно скользнул назад по дивану, прижимая легонько длинную спину к переду Джона.

А потом Шерлок плюнул.

Тихо. В собственную ладонь, потому что лучший способ наконец начать это представление – это иметь две скользкие поверхности, так что Шерлок вежливо плюнул себе в ладонь (вы знаете Шерлока, он может и будет делать то, что никто другой не стал бы, так что просто радуйтесь, что он не стал засовывать палец в рот, чтобы _достичь максимального слюноотделения,_ ладно?).

В общем, он плюнул, и сделал это как джентльмен, а потом Шерлок сделал то, чему ни один из ныне живущих не удивился бы: Он нежно и медленно размазал эту слюну вдоль своего прекрасного, прекрасного отверстия в заднице.

Не спеша.

Соблазн. Поддразнивание. Желание и почти обладание, но не совсем, не полностью, почти, почти, почти… милосердный _боже,_ это одна из лучших зависимостей, что когда-либо были у Шерлока.

Он всегда только за, когда есть жажда и обладание сейчас, скорее, здесь, но вот это, эта полная тому противоположность, способность медлить и выжимать из секса или сладости или поцелуя абсолютно все, что только возможно… ну, разум как у Шерлока, не только может, он прямо _требует_ этого.

Так что он воспользовался своими чувствительными пальцами и как следует обласкал эту крошечную чувствительную часть своего тела.

И не спешил.

Шерлок рано узнал, что в этом маленьком скрытом местечке было очень много всего, если вы хотели, чтобы оно там было. Частично притяжение заключалось в том, что эту часть себя вы никогда не видите, так что если вы любопытны – а Шерлок таков – вы должны касаться, касаться, касаться. Прикасаться там, где кожа собирается мягкими странными складками, прикасаться там, где все это собирается в плотное кольцо, а потом, поскольку именно так поступают люди – мы _открываем_ то, что закрыто, мы всегда смотрим, что находится за закрытой дверью, или в коробке под кроватью – ну, самым естественным в мире было _протолкнуть_ этот палец внутрь себя.

Глубокий вдох.

Шерлока возбуждало не столько ощущение присутствия этого пальца внутри него, сколько просто знание того, что он там. Знание, что он проник куда-то, где, вероятно, он не должен был находиться.

Шерлок любит быть там, где он весьма подчеркнуто не должен быть.

Его щеки налились кровью – он чувствовал, как они загорелись, и это ощущение заставило его вспыхнуть еще сильнее – дыхание стало поверхностным, Шерлок вдавил свой смазанный слюной палец глубже, потом позволил склонности этой части тела сжиматься вытолкнуть палец обратно. А потом Шерлок замер ненадолго, потому что так это и делается, два шага вперед, один назад, а потом, спустя некоторое время, он осознал, что слюна недостаточно обеспечивает смазку, она слишком быстро испаряется, и тогда Шерлок принялся за дело. Он взялся за собственный член одной рукой, оперся на край дивана другой, и…

…это снова был он, член Джона, ищущий, куда войти.

Шерлок придержал дыхание и самого себя и стал ждать.

За ним в это время имело место немало ерзанья: мимоходом его толкнула голова с песочными волосами, что-то вонзилось в район талии, последовал быстрый пинок в заднюю часть его икры, но от члена не было и – _следаааааа!_

Тупая головка налитого члена Джона ударилась о нижнюю часть задницы Шерлока, и добрый детектив, взвинченный настолько, что до добра это бы и так не довело, инстинктивно сжал половинки так, что в правом полушарии заработал судорогу, сводящую мышцы, и…

Лежа на полу и массируя сжатую судорогой задницу и стертый ковром лоб, Шерлок подумал, что наверняка должен быть какой-то более разумный способ все это провернуть.

И, нет, разбудить Джона - было совершенно противоположно разумному, потому что то, как Шерлок хотел сделать это, то, как Шерлок надеялся, что это будет сделано, - было именно _так._ Да, таким странным, сексуальным, необычным способом: пока Джон спал.

Кому известны все причудливости человеческого сексуального желания? Некоторых возбуждает пухлый изгиб бедра, торчащий над слишком узкими брюками; некоторые могут увидеть мужчину, который бегает трусцой со своей собакой, и схватиться за причинное место тайком; а некоторые, очевидно, начинают задыхаться при мысли о теле их супруга, жаждущем удовольствия, облегчения, даже когда он спит, и собственном теле, _дающем_ ему это.

Когда судорога прошла, Шерлок отбросил докучливые мысли. Не важно было, почему он этого хотел, бога ради, сейчас значение имело только _как._

Потому что, давайте будем откровенны: Шерлок был готов падать с дивана, в общем, всю ночь, если под конец у него по заднице и одновременно по кулаку будет стекать сперма. Но если он не продумает все, как следует, и как можно быстрее, в один из этих раз стук от его плотных костей разбудит Джона, а это будет концом всему, и…

О. _Оооооооо._

Да, ну, _это_ было очевидно. 


	4. Chapter 4

На протяжении последних десяти с хвостиком часов Шерлок Холмс наслаждался фантастическими предварительными ласками.

Эти предварительные ласки включали в себя сон, позволивший ему хорошо отдохнуть, обнимашки на диване с его супругом, а проснулся он только чтобы обнаружить, что во сне их тела преданно пытались занять нужные позиции для сексуального действа анального характера.

Проснувшись и осознав данную действительность, Шерлок счастливо продолжил предварительные ласки, _не разбудив своего мужа._ (У него на это, между прочим, было разрешение Джона, и это далеко не первый раз, когда эти двое поддались головокружительным соблазнам сомнофилии).

Короче говоря, последние сорок минут Шерлок Холмс занимался тем, что пытался поместить стоящий во сне член Джона Уотсона в собственную гипер-жаждущую задницу, но, к сожалению, на пути к этому Шерлок столкнулся с некоторыми непредвиденными обстоятельствами.

1)      Без непосредственного участия одной из сторон весьма сложно заставить отличный большой стояк проникнуть в маленькую узкую дырочку.

2)      Даже в оптимальных условиях требуется какой-либо лубрикант, чтобы поместить стояк в анус, а из-за полных суеты последних недель у них не было никакой смазки традиционного вида.

3)      Попытки преодолеть первые два обстоятельства уже стоили Шерлоку трех падений с дивана, четырех, если посчитать то, что имело место только что, когда он вернулся на диван как раз, когда Джон застонал и дернулся. На этот раз Шерлок упал только наполовину, успев выбросить вперед одну длинную руку и упереться о пол.

Так что, да, обстоятельства. Шерлок столкнулся с немалым количеством оных, пытаясь ввести слегка сочащийся ствол А в гостеприимное отверстие Б.

Однако, ему удалось победить худшее из сдерживающих обстоятельств.

Самодовольно ухмыляясь в темноту, Шерлок снова вернулся на диван, прижался теплой спиной к переду Джона. На этот раз Джон отреагировал так же, как реагировал много раз до того: он попытался засунуть свой жаждущий член в радушную задницу своего мужа.

На этот раз Шерлок триумфально не упал с дивана.

Он просто чуть скатился на теперь-стоящий-вплотную кофейный столик, который, вы наверное удивитесь узнать, по высоте точно такой же как диван.

_Ой._

Хоть и даже не наполовину такой же мягкий, особенно, если вы оставили на нем связку ежовых иголок после проведенного на прошлой неделе важного эксперимента, обелившего ветеринара.

После того, как Шерлок извлек иглу, застрявшую чуть левее его яичек, и сбросил остаток иголок (и небольшую ацетиленовую горелку, одинокую желатинку и зачерствевшую индийскую лепешку) со столика в порыве ярости, он вполз обратно на диван.

 _Нечего больше заниматься ерундой, мистер Холмс-Уотсон._ Если вы хотите, чтобы вас счастливо трахнули, а Джон проспал все это потное занятие, время раздвигать наступает прямо _сейчас._

После того, как он подумал это, Шерлок ерзал, он подползал, он просунул одну руку между диваном и собственным бедром, вторую в зеркальном положении, и как раз, когда Джон ринулся в бой со своим, кхм, копьем наперевес, Шерлок ухватился за задницу и _раскрылся._

Ииии…

Тачдаун!

Гол!

Попадание!

Если отбросить спортивные аналогии, Шерлок насадился на Джона. Прелестный баритональный писк вырвался у него прежде, чем он смог сдержаться, но все было хорошо, потому что, когда Джон погрузился в него по самые яйца, добрый доктор снова начал говорить…

\- Вснь плчш вт тк.

… но как и раньше Шерлок не понял ни слова. Неважно, они вполне успешно общались тем способом, который имел наибольшее значение. И от этого способа все чертовы нервные окончания в теле Шерлока так быстро катились к оргазму, что…

_О что за чертова хрень._

Шерлок не знал, как ему удалось перекатиться за дальний край столика, но он благодарен тому, что хотя бы это короткое путешествие обеспечило ему драгоценный момент, которого хватило, чтобы отпустить свою задницу и снова проделать фокус с напряжением мышц, так что он приземлился на коврик почти беззвучно.

Настолько перевозбудившийся, что у него стояли даже корни _волос,_ Шерлок лежал на этом вполне приятном коврике и думал.

Вот кое-что, чего вы можете не знать: нетерпеливый Шерлок, торопыга Холмс, человек, который резко стартует и летит и хочет эту-ту-все-улики-по-делу сейчас, _сейчас…_ Ну, этот человек никогда, ни разу, ни _разу_ за все семь лет занятий любовью с Джоном не подумал, не почувствовал, не сказал: «Ну, что-то это затянулось.»

Нет, этот долговязый любит растягивать удовольствие, дразнить и соблазнять и продлевать все настолько, что потом им приходится закидываться парацетамолом, чтобы справиться с мышечными судорогами от того, что они еще _не кончили._

Но в данном случае это граничило со смехотворным, потому что если скоро оргазмов не доставят, желательно парный комплект, Шерлоку понадобится помощь врача. И не только из-за многочисленных кровоподтеков, ссадин от ковра и аллергической реакции, в данный момент формировавшейся вокруг укола иглой, но вполне вероятно также и психотерапия, чтобы справиться с непривычным ощущением, что _все идет не так._

И вот там, на бордово-травянисто-темно-синем ковре, который Джон купил несколько недель тому назад, Шерлок перекатился на живот, сцепил руки под подбородком, и, флегматично потрахивая коврик, он раздумывал о том, что же он делал неправильно.

1)

2)

3)

Ничего.

 _Ничего._ Не существовало ни единого способа улучшить данную ситуацию.

Это ложь. Был _один_ способ улучшить ситуацию, и достичь этого можно было только упорством, а Шерлок может вам сказать, что очень немногие могут похвастаться большим упорством, чем он, и между прочим…

_Ой._

Шерлок перекатился на бок.

Вытащив ежовую иголку из бедра – хмм, даже в бледном свете уличных фонарей он мог видеть, что начинается воспаление – Шерлок заглянул за край кофейного столика.

Словно вынося приговор всей этой суете Джон отвернулся. Он – и его роскошная эрекция – теперь лежали лицом к спинке дивана.

Шерлок был вот _настолько_ близок к тому, чтобы совершить харакири посредством ежа.

А потом Шерлок подтвердил, что наделен способностями супер-гения: он встал, переполз через кофейный столик, и улегся за своим супругом, самодовольно осознавая, что _нельзя упасть на пол, если не лежишь к нему лицом._

А теперь нужно было начать сначала.

Колотящееся сердце Шерлока согласилось, что _да, мы должны снова начать смазывать и натирать и предварительно-ласкать._

Не будучи уверен, что его сердце или волосяные луковицы могут вынести еще хоть немного всего этого, Шерлок молча и обильно сплюнул в ладонь. Он смазал себя, а потом смазал и свои пальцы как следует, а потом он мягко, нежно, осторожно провел ими между половинками задницы Джона.

\- _Ччррт_.

Шерлок был практически уверен, что _эту_ часть разговоров во сне он понял.

Неожиданно почувствовав себя почти фантастически, Шерлок вроде как пожевал язык, чтобы выделилось больше естественной смазки, сплюнул ее на свои смело-шевелящиеся пальцы, а потом мягко, нежно, увлеченно ввел эти самые пальцы в тело Джона.

Это неправильно. Мы знаем, что это неправильно. Между прочим, это уже на грани не только жестокости, но и абсурда, но об этом необходимо сказать:

Когда спящий военный доктор жизнерадостно насадился на эти шевелящиеся пальцы, мужчина, которому эти пальцы принадлежали, преуспел в том, чтобы 1) скатиться с дивана, 2) сделать это таким образом, что его выдающийся зад отодвинул кофейный столик от дивана, 3) упасть на пол.

Пальцы Шерлока, однако, ухитрились _остаться внутри задницы Джона._ Это было хорошо, и во многом помогло предотвратить истерику, которой все могло закончиться в обычных обстоятельствах.

С теперь-хорошо-знакомого места на коврике Шерлок прищурился через край дивана, чтобы получше насладиться полускрытым тьмой видом, простиравшимся перед ним.

О и ну разве это не было просто божественно?

Это был риторический вопрос, потому что Шерлоку было все равно, что там кто думает по этому поводу, а вид спящего Джона, активно насаживавшегося на глубоко введенные пальцы Шерлока был, честно говоря, райским. Это было нечто, что пожелали бы увидеть даже ангелы, если бы ангелы 1) существовали, 2) имели желание лицезреть сексуальные райские видения.

Шерлоку было наплевать, были ли они или хотели ли, да и на практически все остальное тоже, его волновал только вид Джона, яростно и бессознательно удовлетворявшегося рукой Шерлока.

Джон наслаждается сексом, когда он бодрствует, но когда он в сознании, то у него всегда присутствует потребность принимать во внимание удовольствие его любимого. Разумеется. Это очевидно.

Но когда ты один – или, понятное дело, спишь – можно сосредоточиться только на себе. Настолько, что просто пуститься скакать ковбоем. Йухууу. Прямо навстречу зака…

Шерлок взвизгнул и нежно извлек пальцы из задницы Джона. Хоть он и не мог видеть член Джона, он был очень хорошо знаком с сексуальными знаками, которые подавало его тело. Джон был всего в трех секундах - плюс-минус две – от того, чтобы кончить.

Шерлоку нужно было быть осторожнее.

Нет, нет, что Шерлоку было нужно, так это быть _дальновиднее._

И он совершенно точно знал, как этого добиться, потому что он супер-гений, и как вам скажет любой супер-гений, которому хочется заняться сексом с собственным спящим мужем, лучший способ Шерлоку предотвратить падение с дивана, самый лучший способ остаться на месте, - это Шерлоку _прикрепиться к объекту, который постоянно его спихивает._ То бишь соединить его тело с телом Джона одной налитой кровью частью гордой плоти и благодаря закрепляющей природе этого соединения предотвратить собственное смещение раз и навсегда.

Ладно, хорошо, пока тоже очевидно. С предварительными ласками было покончено, пора было переходить к делу и устроить самому Джону то, что, как он надеялся, Джон сможет устроить ему.

Медленно, тихо, с огромной безумной осторожностью Шерлок сдвинул _дурацкий_ кофейный столик, который _дурацки_ подвел его и по- _дурацки_ не устоял на месте, когда ему это было больше всего нужно.

Да, это значило, что теперь он рисковал упасть с дивана в те несколько напряженных секунд между раздвижением и толчком, но других вариантов не было, и кроме того, как было сказано ранее, Шерлок был согласен падать с дивана всю ночь, если это обеспечило бы в итоге сонные потрахушки с Джоном.

Так что он снова залез на диван, прекрасно понимая, что до очередного катаклизма у него было всего несколько секунд, так что он сразу принялся за дело.

*Сплюнуть*Смазать*Сплюнуть*Смазать

*Сплюнуть*Смазать

Когда эрекция Шерлока была как следует увлажнена, он сделал паузу, чтобы осторожно прислушаться к дыханию Джона – оно было ровным, гулким от сна – а потом еще осторожнее он раздвинул половинки задницы Джона и проник… он проник… он эээ всунул, задвинул, вошел…

\- Черт.

Шерлок, очевидно, был настолько перевозбужден, настолько, настолько… _набух…_ что не мог легко войти в Джона. Джона, который теперь активно и жизнерадостно пытался на него насадиться, Джона, который даже во сне реально пытался помочь.

Когда-то Шерлок был плаксивым, чувствительным ребенком. Некоторые части его этим ребенком по-прежнему остаются. Каким-то из этих частей он иногда позволяет вырваться на волю – это истерики, эгоистичные требования – а какие-то он научился скрывать – капризный плач, когда все идет не так, как он хочет – но бог свидетель, он начал пересматривать свое отношение к этому последнему.

Если Шерлоку Холмсу не удастся вскоре засадить член поглубже, он собирался обвеситься слезами и соплями, а никто, включая самого потакающего своим прихотям человека на земле, этого не захотел бы.

Итак.

На этот раз Шерлок не то чтобы упал с дивана, он _скатился._

Потому что у него появилась идея.

Она снова включала в себя естественную смазку, его рот и роскошный зад Джона.

Шерлок собирался вылизывать Джона, пока он не стал бы более открытым. Он собирался лизать и смачивать и работать языком до тех пор, пока попасть членом в его мужа не станет настолько же фантастически просто, как, ну, как упасть с дивана.


	5. Chapter 5

Шерлок любит римминг.

Не настолько, как Джон, если «не настолько» можно определить как не является обладателем рекорда по риммингу среди домочадцев, каковым Джон на самом деле обладает, однажды проведя за вылизыванием Шерлока больше часа. (Этот опыт был настолько стимулирующим, что в какой-то момент Шерлок был на грани носового кровотечения, так сильно он пыхтел и вздыхал.)

Между тем, Шерлок любит оказывать Джону подобные знаки внимания, и это он ввел данную практику в их репертуар. Поначалу Джон отнесся к этому скептически – микробы, кхе-кхе, есть много других вещей, которые мы можем делать – а потом Шерлок «случайно» оставил открытым окно браузера, в котором один мужчина медленно, осторожно, с огромной мягко-постанывающей тщательностью вылизывал задницу другого мужчины.

Вскоре после этого случились большие красные ленты, и _все по вагонам поезда римминга._

Однажды обращенный, Джон полюбил и давать, и получать. Между прочим, весь тот первый месяц они провели почти без перерыва с языками в задницах. Дошло до того, что Джон шептал на ухо Шерлоку прямо на глазах Лестрада: «Ты все еще мокренький после утра, милый? Да?»

И хотя неозвученный ответ обычно был таков: «Нет конечно, я не мокрый после фантастического анилингуса, что ты устроил моей заднице сегодня утром, я же после этого опять принял душ,» - ответ вслух был тоже правдив: «Но я уже промокаю спереди, потому что весь теку, так что если бы ты мог перестать меня сексуально стимулировать, пока мы работаем, Джон, я был бы весьма признателен.»

В общем, смысл в том, что Шерлок любит римминг. Он любит и получать, и давать, но если его заставить выбирать, он скажет, что больше наслаждается, когда делает это сам, и по исключительно эгоистичной причине: Джон настолько чувствителен, что Шерлок ощущает себя сексуальным супергероем.

Хотя у Шерлока и здоровое эго – возможно, вы заметили – и он редко ощущает себя в растерянности со своей историей-в-одного-любовника по сравнению с прошлым Джона любимчика-целого-полка, Шерлоку все же нравится знать, что он единственный, кто ублажал Джона таким образом, а потому он есть, был и всегда будет самым лучшим, кого когда-либо имел Джон, во всех _смыслах,_ в которых Джона можно иметь.

А таковых множество.

Например, нагнув через стол. (Это была та первая неделя после, и они никак не могли насытиться, а Лестрад все равно дал им ключи от того Старбакса (менеджер был подозреваемым), и кроме того, заведение было закрыто, и, честно говоря, что еще можно сделать с отличным тиковым столом, как не нагнуть через него своего мужа, стянуть его брюки на бедра и вылизывать его, пока он не кончит?)

Или во время Рождества (Шерлок знает, что Джон знает, что Майкрофт знал, что они делали между обедом и десертным вином, но поскольку в некоторых смыслах Майкрофт куда консервативнее своего брата, он не мог просто вывести их на чистую воду в отношении того, чем они занимались в зимнем саду, хотя по звуку коленей, стукнувших о паркет, стонам и низкому рокоту «о, боже, Джон, раздвинь пошире» Майкрофт совершенно точно все понял.)

Между Лондоном и Оксфордом (живописная, но скучная поездка, во время которой они пытались выяснить, почему же вылизывать друг друга это на данный момент _самое лучшее, что можно придумать,_ но до того, как им удалось раскрыть _это_ дело, Джон уже лапал себя, а Шерлок два раза чуть не съехал с трассы, так что в итоге он просто встал на обочине где-то в районе Стокенчерча, и еще до того, как он достал ключ из зажигания, Джон уже был на просторном заднем сидении взятого напрокат внедорожника коленями-вниз, голой-задницей-вверх.)

C его собственным языком глубоко внутри Шерлока (про этот раз Шерлок сейчас даже подумать не может, потому что это заставит его бить через край, но если бы он _мог_ подумать об этом, он сказал бы вам, что вылизывать своего мужа, в то время как его язык извивается внутри тебя самого, для него – это самый верный способ достичь редко случавшейся преждевременной эякуляции и носового кровотечения.)

Так что, да, есть дюжины иных способов, которыми Шерлок доказывал, что он может устроить Джону лучший анилингус в его жизни, но на данный момент величайший интерес для Шерлока представлял способ сделать это для Джона _в бессознательном состоянии._

Да, итак, стоя на коленях рядом с диваном, Шерлок облизал губы, тихо вздохнул и нагнулся, принимаясь за дело.

И был немедленно вознагражден, потому что в момент, когда он поместил свой теплый, влажный язык _прямо туда,_ Джон издал тихий звук и выгнул спину.

Шерлок застонал, потом замер и замолк, словно Джон мог не заметить собственных раздвинутых половинок или языка между ними, если бы стон его разбудил.

К счастью, Джон был полумертвым от усталости, так что, к счастью, Джон продолжил спать. Посчитав до десяти, чтобы быть совершенно в этом уверенным, Шерлок вернулся к делу, а дело это состояло в том, чтобы 1) вылизывать своего мужа, и 2) тщательно стараться не стонать, делая это. К счастью, поскольку он стоял на коленях на полу и делал свое дело согнувшись, ему не приходилось волноваться насчет падения на удивительно комфортный новый коврик или трения о край дивана.

Пока что.

Честно говоря, пока что волноваться вообще было не о чем. Шерлок зациклился в счастливой, безумной петле времени, медленно двигая языком, проталкивая его поглубже, прислушиваясь к тихим звукам, издаваемым Джоном, и вторя им.

И на протяжении всего этого Шерлок думал: _Вот так звучит твое удовольствие, Джон. Удовольствие, незамутненное заботой, мыслями о моих потребностях. Вот так ты звучишь, когда_ наслаждаешься.

Пошире раскрыв Джона одной теплой рукой, Шерлок провел второй вдоль его спины, расправил пальцы между крыльев лопаток Джона.

 _Крылья._ Однажды на этой славной широкой спине были красивые крылья из хны, нарисованные там ради Шерлока. И все же долгие годы мужчина, несший эти крылья, позволял взлететь Шерлоку, учил его, как делать то, что он делал, лучше, а потом, как сделать нечто большее.

Шерлок перестал лизать и прижался лбом к щедрому изгибу одной славной половинки. _Я лучше, чем когда-либо мог бы стать, благодаря тебе. Я летаю… из-за тебя._

Шерлок зарычал-заурчал-застонал, жадно провел большими руками по телу этого маленького мужчины. _У меня есть_ это, _благодаря тебе._

И это было _следующим,_ черт побери: Кожа и пот и секс. Это желание и знание и необходимость. Это лизать и гладить, сосать и кончать. Это настоящее сочетание чувствительного и сексуального, это совершенно точно не было едой, но питало его на клеточном уровне, это отвлекало, но помогало сконцентрироваться, и о боже Шерлок провел тридцать четыре года без этого.

Что за идиот.

Возможно, поэтому Шерлок так часто ощущал жажду этого, поэтому у него так легко сносило крышу от этого скромного генератора энергии. Когда Джон говорил _Я хочу,_ так часто Шерлок был готов, абсолютно готов просто сказать _Да._ И это была самая прекрасная зацикленная обратная связь, что он когда-либо знал.

Там, в предрассветной тьме, Шерлок надул губы. Это у него отлично получается. Как, подумал он, ему удалось перейти от трения и римминга к нежному и почти прослезившемуся?

Джон вздохнул, задрожал, сдвинулся назад, к теплу Шерлока, и вот это, _это_ и объяснило, как.

Может Джон и давал ему _это,_ но Шерлок в ответ давал ему нечто, настолько же чудесное: тепло своего желания, своей жажды. Джон питался этим, жаждал этого. В конце концов все было очень просто: Джон и Шерлок оба подливали масла в огонь друг друга.

_В конце концов…_

Да, ну, возвращаясь к делу с рычанием, потянув большими, сильными руками в стороны, Шерлок снова раскрыл Джона, щедро одарил его этим самым особым вниманием, и прошло совсем немного времени, как целые полки мурашек зашагали по позвоночнику Джона, а в ночной тишине комнаты раздался глубокий рокочущий стон.

Шерлок замер, остановив язык в движении.

Потому что без сомнения этот стон, тот, который только что испустил Шерлок? Он был достаточно громким, чтобы его услышали даже в химчистке на противоположной стороне Бейкер-стрит.

Но…

…утомление – прекрасная вещь, и если бы у него была рука, Шерлок бы ее пожал, потому что Джон не проснулся, Джон не пошевелился, Джон просто и дальше тихо счастливо вздыхал от удовольствия.

И, возможно, Шерлок слегка начал верить в небеса.

Потому что несомненно – длинный, теплый язык мягко скользящий вдоль до самого копчика Джона – _это_ и был рай? Где еще мог Шерлок пожелать оказаться – когда его язык извивался, двигался, возвращался обратно туда, где его больше всего ждали, и Джон снова счастливо вздохнул – нежели здесь, делая это?

Ладно, на самом деле в танцевальной карточке у Шерлока дюжины разных вещей, из которых заниматься любовью с Джоном – лишь одна, но до того, как капитан Джон Уотсон вошел в его жизнь, секс даже не был приглашен на вечеринку консультирующего детектива, не говоря уже о том, чтобы стоять в очереди, ожидая танца с ним.

Что является слегка завуалированным способом сказать о том, что иногда вот это, то, что происходило прямо сейчас, давать Джону то, чего хочет Джон, - это на самом деле все, чего хочет Шерлок.

А чего сейчас хотел Джон – это язык Шерлока внутри себя, мягко трепещущий и ищущий, хотел, чтобы горячие, как кровь, губы сжимали выпуклую плоть, он хотел, чтобы влажное дыхание смачивало и подготавливало его.

Спящий Джон, видящий сны Джон, он был _соучастником,_ так что это была его очередь вздыхать и пыхтеть с каждым толчком внутрь себя, и это был чудный глубокий изгиб у основания _его_ спины, с которым его пухлая задница отдавалась на растерзание, это был каждый без исключения стон, что он издавал, благодаря чему Шерлок, стоя на коленях, был счастлив.

Счастлив кормить, пировать, получать, давая, и хотя уровень гениальности Шерлока очевиден во многих вещах, секс в некотором смысле остается для него загадкой. Он все еще не понимает, как это отключает его мозг _и_ одновременно зажигает его так ярко, что он чувствует себя так, словно черт побери светится. Ему не совсем понятно, почему рука Джона на его заднице помогает ему сконцентрироваться, почему когда он входит в тело Джона, то его дух покидает его собственное тело, и почему когда-то очень давно он считал, что все это ниже его достоинства.

Еще один несдержанный стон, и Шерлок осознал, что он дрожит, так пере-черт-возбужденнный всем этим, вообще всем, что он _трясся._

Все. Пора. Было пора.

Лизнув в последний, влажный, смазывающий раз, Шерлок промычал свое одобрение. Они были готовы. Наконец-то. Это сработает. Наконец-то. Задница Джона была достаточно мокрой, чтобы принять целый батальон – и почему _это_ было настолько неожиданно сексуальной мыслью – несомненно, она должна счастливо покориться проникновению одного настойчивого консультирующего члена?

Поцеловав крошечную, теплую, соблазнительно узкую область – он на самом деле очень сентиментален, этот Шерлок Холмс – великий детектив отодвинулся от мягко двигавшихся бедер Джона и принялся карабкаться на…

\- Джон?

…на…

\- Джон?

… _на_ … - ДЖОН!

Вы бы не услышали крика Шерлока, если бы были на расстоянии более фута от него, между прочим, он даже не достиг ушей Джона. Но _Шерлок_ услышал крик Шерлока, и это его быстро активизировало.

Потому что, хотя все еще спящий, Джон стал настолько настойчивым в своем желании снова ощутить извивающийся язык, что добрый доктор чуть не съехал с дивана, так активно двигалась его задница.

Итак, так же, как чуть менее десяти минут тому назад, один из пальцев Шерлока был в заднице Джона прямо по последний острый сустав. Джон промычал свое сонное одобрение этому факту, а потом Джон Уотсон во всех отношениях принялся на нем _ездить._

Шерлок совершенно никак не мог удержаться.

Он смотрел.

Как, черт побери, он мог поступить иначе? Может, у него самого и был настолько пережаренный стояк, что он вот-вот мог, так сказать, подгореть, но он забыл об этом, слушая, глядя, практически черт побери ощущая на _вкус_ то жадное удовольствие, с которым Джон принимал в себя его палец. Эти бедра совершали такие движения, что Шерлок никогда и не видывал, когда его направлял Джон в сознании. Там имело место, за неимением лучшего термина, _кручение,_ ясно? Своего рода волны и извивы возникали, когда откровенно не стеснявшееся тело Джона искало давления и размещения, которое ему требовалось от этого ловкого пальца.

То бишь, Джон яростно, быстро и счастливо трахал себя пальцем Шерлока, и это было прекраснейшее зрелище, что видел Шерлок за всю историю прекрасных, прекрасных зрелищ.

И долгие блаженные минуты Шерлок просто смотрел, как Джон ездил верхом, скача галопом к завершению, которое Шерлок был более чем счастлив ему предоставить, но потом случилось кое-что потрясающее.

Галоп Джона замедлился до легкого галопа. Легкий галоп Джона замедлился до рыси.

Рысь Джона перешла в шаг, и если мы и дальше собираемся использовать лошадиные аналогии, Джон замер на месте посреди пастбища и принялся жевать травку – то бишь, утомленное тело Джона снова впало в фазу глубокого сна.

Что, в общем-то, было просто супер-экстра-особенно хорошо.

С пальцем, приятно покоившимся в весьма знакомом месте, слегка дразня собственный истекавший смазкой член другой рукой, Шерлок лениво подумал, насколько долго они оба смогут оставаться на этом захватывающем дух краю. Ему стало интересно, возможно ли было спонтанно кончить просто в качестве реакции на яркое тепло солнечного луча на налитой плоти. Ему стало интересно, проснется ли Джон раньше, чем все это кончится, ему стало интересно в то время, как Джон принялся сжимать мышцы вокруг его тонкого пальца, что же Джон будет делать дальше.


	6. Chapter 6

Говоря о сексе, надо сказать, как мы уже упоминали раньше, что Шерлок терпелив. Пожалуйста, послушайте:

Однажды добрый детектив так долго сосал у Джона, что у него заклинило челюсть.

Не единожды он медленно трахал своего мужа так долго, что в результате возникали значительные потертости и потребность в мази.

Шерлок однажды два часа провел на месте преступления с эрекцией такой силы, что она доставала до живота, дразня-нашептывая научные названия для секса в окрашенное смущением ухо Джона.

Так что сейчас в пять утра, с единственным длинным пальцем глубоко погруженным в задницу своего мужа, Шерлок абсолютно спокоен и может терпеливо ждать, что же дальше сделает спящий Джон.

Тем не менее, _ученый_ в Шерлоке самую чуточку хочет знать, что же он может _заставить_ спящего Джона сделать дальше.

Итак, стремясь вперед во имя духа исследований, первое, что попробовал сделать Шерлок, - это стал неспешно двигать пальцем взад-вперед в розовощекой заднице своего мужа. И хотя эти знаки внимания и вынудили Джона неровно и коротко вздыхать – опять же, это не было похоже на те звуки, что добрый доктор издавал, когда не спит – именно Шерлок отреагировал сильнее всего, счастливо постанывая себе под нос каждый раз, когда он погружался до последнего сустава.

Потом Шерлок принялся работать над простатой Джона. Хотя крошечный узелок доброго доктора достаточно чувствителен, удовольствие было скорее глобальным, чем локальным, и непосредственная стимуляция обычно заставляла его отодвигаться, а не придвигаться ближе. Спящий Джон вел себя практически так же, с единственной разницей в том, что каждый раз он очаровательно слегка сжимался, когда кончик пальца Шерлока нежно касался железы.

Потом Шерлок провел немало времени, жарко дыша на узкую маленькую дырочку Джона, возможно, даже шепча ей всякую ласковую ерунду. С каждым влажным выдохом Джон сжимался чуть сильнее.

Через десять минут разнообразных нежных экспериментов-попыток понять, что он мог заставить Джона сделать, Шерлок пришел к выводу, что ответ был _не так уж много._

Потому что Джон не разменивается на мелочи. Если он собирается влюбиться, то ему плевать на половую принадлежность, если он собирается сражаться с преступностью, он стреляет в людей, если он устанет, он как заправский чертов засранец отдастся утомлению по полной, так выжатый тем о-что-у-нас-была-за-неделя, что он просто предпочтет отдых и восстановление феерическому оргазму.

Шерлок, однако, весьма подчеркнуто не Джон.

Нет, Шерлок – это Шерлок, а Шерлок – это тот, кто _устраивает_ Джону о-что-за-недели, когда берется за дела, которые требуют карабкаться на колесо обозрения в три утра, дела, которые внезапно раскрываются в тот самый момент, когда Джон впивается зубами в сороконожку, и этот самый Шерлок тогда-то и отреагировал за них обоих сразу.

Он прекратил то, что делал.

Потому что если Джон был настолько усталым, что даже его спящее тело решило предпочесть сон прелестям оргазма, то возможно слегка нехорошо было Шерлоку продолжать получать _свое_ удовольствие от Джона.

А потому, когда перестал двигаться Джон, Шерлок тоже замер.

Добрый детектив был готов сделать три вещи: 1) вытянуть палец из сочного зада своего мужа, 2) подрочить в туалете и 3) заползти обратно на диван со своим спящим возлюбленным.

К счастью, именно тогда и там Джон наконец полностью восстановился и вошел в совершенно нормальный цикл сна. И тогда, как только Шерлок принялся вытягивать палец, тело Джона сжалось вокруг него и с хриплым ворчанием добрый доктор стал двигаться.

Тем, кто не ощутил всех прелестей анального секса, может показаться, что тонкий палец детектива, каким бы гибким и длинным он ни был, не может сравниться со славным толстым членом.

Вот в этом вы будете неправы.

Член – это нечто более прочное, практичное. Насадитесь на такой, и он доставит вас к сводящему пальцы судорогой оргазму с узконаправленной сосредоточенностью коня, галопирующего навстречу закату.

Пальцы же, если продолжать эту мутную аналогию, подобны единорогам. В том, что касается анального секса, вы обнаружите, что они более изящны, само отсутствие толщины добавляет им грациозности. Пальцы могут гнуться и искать, дразня раскрывать и распахивать пошире, освобождать место для языка или игрушки.

И хотя Джон вполне себе фанат практичного и зачастую любит старый добрый галоп, сегодня Джон Уотсон совершенно точно предпочитал единорогов. Фигурально выражаясь.

Итак, когда Шерлок принялся отступать, Джон насадил задницу обратно, пока палец его мужа не оказался внутри целиком. А потом Джон стонал и вздыхал, похрюкивал и ахал, а Шерлок, в свою очередь, по большей части оставался недвижим, как хороший маленький единорог, иногда чуть сгибая палец или двигаясь навстречу толчку, но в целом он просто постанывал за компанию, и если Шерлок бессознательно взялся за собственный член и принялся поглаживать его в такт каждому погружению в тело своего мужа, то Шерлок этого почти не осознавал.

А потом внезапно осознал. Понимание пришло примерно в тот момент, когда яйца Шерлока уже поджимались, готовясь к выплеску, так сказать, и тогда-то добрый детектив и осознал сразу несколько вещей:

Скоро у него в руке будет огромное количество жидкости, которая может служить смазкой, и хотя он был в идеальном положении, чтобы извергнуть эту жидкость на задницу своего мужа, что Шерлоку на самом деле требовалось, - это перенести ее на _собственный_ зад, чтобы наконец увлажнить ту часть, которую надо было увлажнить вот уже десятки тысяч лет плюс-минус один час, и вот пока Шерлок оттягивал свою эякуляцию, чтобы получше спланировать сбор спермы, Джон замедлился, потом еще больше… и наконец остановился.

Джон замер.

А потом, движением, которое ощущалось, как величайшая из трагедий, приблизительно равная Рождеству без тройного убийства, добрый доктор съехал с погруженного в него пальца, а потом – нет, все же это и _есть_ Рождество! – принялся поворачиваться на другой бок.

Почти.

Что на самом деле сделал обнаженный Джон, так это улегся на живот и принялся трахать диван.

Шерлок отлично понимал его.

И хотя все шло не совсем так, как он надеялся, Шерлок достаточно гибко это воспринимал.

Однажды имея под рукой всего лишь барабан и деревянный башмак, он смог привлечь к ответу безжалостного похитителя котов. С помощью полчашки остывшего чая и трех прядей волос он обнаружил местонахождение легендарного афериста. Шерлок Холмс знает, как _подстраиваться под ситуацию._

И первое, что он сделал: он насладился картиной. Потому что из всего, что дал ему последний час, чудное видение наслаждавшегося Джона было самым драгоценным.

Итак Шерлок смотрел, как добрый доктор неспешно тычет в диван фантастически-стоящим членом. Он смотрел, как он задирает в воздух задницу, словно привлекательный маленький червячок, потом резко ныряет бедрами вниз, каждый раз с крошечным вздохом, который повышался на тон в конце, словно спрашивая:

_Моего ли роскошного супруга ощущаю я перед собой?_

_Его ли зад к моему члену?_

_Поди сюда, дай трахнуть тебя._

_Но погоди, тебя я не ощущаю, и все же, и все же…_

_…этот диван пока что вполне сойдет._

Часть Шерлока хотела ответить _не ощущаешь разве ты, что диван – это не моя задница?_ но поскольку шекспировский тон был ему незнаком, не говоря уж о конкретных стихах, вместо этого Шерлок наслаждался видом того, как его маленький червячок ползет к оргазму дюйм за дюймом, и он радостно присоединился бы к этой скачке, учитывая, что его кулак с готовностью обхватил его собственный член, но вопросительные вздохи Джона скоро стали куда более требовательными, словно говоря:

_Серьезно, что за чертовщина_

_Мне не хватает трения никак_

_От этого пружинного дивана_

_И коль не кончу скоро я, проснусь капризным._

Точно. Да. Пора было приспосабливаться дальше. Пора было Шерлоку снова сделать то, что Шерлок уже делал, но с радостью повторил бы: пора было вылизать задницу Джону.

К этому акту следовало подходить весьма деликатно, ибо бледные полушария Джона были ориентированы на потолок, его бедра сжаты, и он двигался все убыстряющимися толчками.

К счастью Шерлок – супергений, и у него длинные конечности. Так что он принял паучью нависающую позу над телом своего мужа – пальцы ног на ручке дивана, руки пытаются ухватиться за что угодно – и наклонил голову достаточно, чтобы на каждой вершине движения бедер Джон обнаруживал, что между его половинок вонзается славный горячий язычок.

Ворчливые вздохи превратились в счастливые звучки, и хотя он стоял врастопырку, что никак не способствовало длительному комфорту, Шерлоку было все равно. Потому что Джон снова ворковал, снова вращал бедрами, и, хотя добрый доктор крепко спал, и Шерлок ничего никому не смог бы доказать, Шерлок был почти уверен, что скоро он приблизится вплотную к рекорду по риммингу среди домочадцев.

Потому что, как и раньше, реакция Джона на ласкающий его язык была бурной. Он подымал свою славную задницу в воздух, глубоко вталкивая язык Шерлока внутрь, а потом изящным контрапунктом Джон вонзался в диван, только чтобы снова вернуться за еще одним попаданием языка, и так повторялось и повторялось до головокружения.

В этом бесконечном цикле они могли бы провести очень долго, сколько выдержали бы длинные кости и цепкие мускулы, но потом Джон взял и удивил Шерлока, а Шерлок, будучи Шерлоком, отреагировал совершенно непропорционально, и все чуть было не полетело ко всем чертям, но все же не полетело.

Нет, все стало самую чуточку прекраснее.

 _После_ того, как Шерлок обнаружил совершенно новый способ свалиться с дивана.


	7. Chapter 7

Иногда Шерлок может так сильно сконцентрироваться на чем-то, что ничего другого не видит и не слышит.

Лучший пример тому – тот случай, когда он спалил себе обе брови во время тонкого эксперимента, но не заметил запаха дыма, не почувствовал жжения, да и не заметил пропажи до того момента, как он спустился за кофе и мистер Чаттерджи вскрикнул.

Были и другие случаи, когда Шерлок не примечал метафорического слона в комнате, настолько он был поглощен уликой, членом или танцем случайных нейронных связей, вспыхивавших в его голове. То бишь, это даже чуточку не удивительно, что Шерлок был настолько увлечен вылизыванием своего восхитительного супруга, изображавшего маленького червячка, что не заметил, как вскоре Джон начал подавать недвусмысленные сигналы чрезмерной стимуляции. Хотя его моторчик и ревел, как у истинного чертова засранца, тело Джона собиралось нажать на тормоз.

Так бывало и раньше, когда все было чересчур везде вообще не могу дышать гиперчувствительность стоп стоп стоп, и это случится снова. И тогда, как и сейчас, Джон должен был сделать одно: отодвинуться от стимулирующего объекта.

Итак, когда Шерлок счастливо вылизывал дырочку своего мужа, полностью абстрагировавшись от происходящего вокруг, Джон достиг того самого предела, который могли выносить его гиперстимулированные нервы, и со стоном-рыком он выгнулся вверх…

…в этот же момент Шерлок неадекватно на это среагировал, вскарабкавшись на спинку дивана…

…потом Джон плюхнулся обратно и принялся поворачиваться…

…и тогда Шерлок завершил свою неадекватную реакцию, пытаясь стать невидимым и резко дернувшись назад.

И _вот_ тогда-то крепкое туловище Шерлока отодвинуло диван от стены и все его длинное тело упало на пол за ним с глухим стуком.

Невероятно, но никто не проснулся.

Шерлок, между тем, сделал несколько вещей.

1)      Чуть не вынес себе мозги, пытаясь задушить чих.

2)      Застонал. За диваном не было нового мягкого коврика, так что солидная часть обнаженного Шерлока вошла в контакт с солидным участком твердого паркета.

3)      Лежал и думал, что он делает со своей жизнью.

Вероятно, Шерлок бы до сих пор там и был, если бы комната осталась безмолвной. Потому что, даже несмотря на то, что левую половинку его задницы свело судорогой, хотя пыль забила ему обе ноздри, и хотя из него так долго уже сочилась смазка, что на его животе теперь была широкая блестящая полоса, Шерлок может настолько затеряться в своем мысленном пространстве, что часы пролетают, как минуты.

Однако, несмотря на привлекательность возможности понять, как он мог бы провести последний час _успешно_ заполучив член себе в задницу, Шерлоку не суждено было об это долго думать.

Потому что Джон заговорил.

\- Ооо.

Сперва это было одно ясное слово, короткое и очень милое, потому что даже за громоздким диваном, обвешанный гирляндами глушащих звук комков пыли Шерлок мог слышать в нем наслаждение.

И он понял, что Джону не только снова снится сон, но и что он сам теперь в нем есть.

Джон думает, что Шерлок не знает, что ему снятся, за неимением лучшего термина, сны о девицах, ждущих своего спасителя. В этих веселых приключениях в песках пустыни или на море Джон сильный и смелый и храбрый, и его часто надо спасать. Что зачастую Шерлок может обеспечить при помощи своего члена.

\- Даааааа….

Хотя Джон и не рассказывал Шерлоку об этом, Шерлок все же не простой слон, метафорический или какой угодно. По модуляциям дыхания, закушенной губе, трепету ресниц или сонному бормотанию: «Ты мой герой, о сильнее, Шерлок, сильнее,» - добрый детектив может определить все, что ему нужно знать о влажных маленьких фантазиях своего супруга.

Одна из которых, кажется, виделась ему прямо сейчас.

\- О, мой милый…

Шерлок практически видел гаремные шаровары, чувствовал, как вздымается грудь Джона, раздвигаются ноги, как роскошно тверд его член, и…

Застрявший за диваном и украшенный пушистыми маленькими комочками пыли, Шерлок понял, что мастурбирует. Он тут же перестал. Потому что сейчас, когда прошла судорога и он знал, что Джон все еще спит, Шерлок Никогда Не Сдается, Если Только Ему Не Стало Скучно или Он Не В Настроении или Ему Вздумается Сдаться Холмс собирался забраться обратно и сделать так, чтобы наконец его трахнули прямо в задницу, иначе да поможет ему господь.

Аккуратно и тихо, словно скольжение его ладони по обоям могло разбудить его соню, Шерлок ерзаньем приводил себя в вертикальное положение, пока он не восстал над диваном, аки Венера на половинке раковины.

И вот он перед ним, его добрый доктор, шепчущий милые глупости своему Шерлокианскому шейху или пирату, его член тверд, как палка, и исходит смазкой, и совершенно очевидно нуждается в срочной консультации с консультирующей задницей.

Ну что ж, Шерлок знал, что сделать по этому поводу.

_Все, что он уже делал раньше, только еще больше._

Снова двигаясь так, словно легчайший шаг мог разбудить весь район, Шерлок семенил вбок, пока не вылез из-за спинки дивана. Потом Шерлок прокрался на цыпочках – буквально поднялся на эти сумасшедшие цепкие пальцы ног и _крался_ на них – на уже знакомый берег: покрытый ковриком пол перед диваном.

Там Шерлок выпрямился во весь рост, взялся за то, что за последние шестьдесят минут стало его близким, личным, покрытым каплями маленьким другом, и Шерлок взглянул на своего мужа.

И было это хорошо.

Потому что Джон восхитителен в своем наслаждении. К этому моменту он уже почти непрерывно извергал поток ничего не значащих слов, через которые иногда слегка пробивался английский – _да, глубже,_ и _о черт_ особенно выделялись – и совершенно очевидно был весьма доволен тем, что с ним делали во сне. Шерлок определил это не только по счастливым стонам и прелестным мольбам, но и по тому факту, что у Джона стоял так величественно, что Шерлок был уверен, что им можно было вполне буквально выколоть глаз к этому времени.

Ну что же, Шерлок собирался кое-что по этому поводу предпринять. Упрямо двинув челюстью и кивнув кудрявой головой, Шерлок сплюнул.

И потер.

Потом сплюнул.

Потом потер.

Потом повторил это еще четыре раза, размазывая слюну между половинками своей задницы, глядя на то, как сладострастно движутся бедра перед ним, и когда он был уверен, что хорошо увлажнился, Шерлок медленно, весьма осторожно вытянулся на диване.

Джон отреагировал на его тепло, перекатившись на бок и прижавшись всем передом к длинному телу Шерлока сзади. На этот раз добрый детектив был подготовлен, и крайне подчеркнуто не упал, вместо этого он ловко ухватился за член Джона одной рукой, направляя головку этого славного, славного органа между пышной плоти своих половинок, и раскрыл себя другой рукой. А потом он стал ждать.

И ждал.

И жда…

Джон нажал. Потом нажал еще раз.

А потом наконец, _наконец-то,_ скользкая головка члена Джона скользнула внутрь и все мурашки во всем мире маршем прошагали по бледным и вздрагивающим конечностям Шерлока.

И так оно и произошло, после двенадцати тысяч слов долгого повествования, эээ, по прошествии времени, что показалось двенадцатью тысячами лет, ищущий задницу член Джона наконец вошел в ищущую члена задницу Шерлока.

Но…

Поскольку каждая история, которая заслуживает того, чтобы ее рассказывали, должна включать в себя захватывающие дух неприятности и драматические препятствия, в тот момент, когда этот тяжелый и толстый член скользнул внутрь по самые яйца Джона, добрый доктор решил чуть не убить своего любимого, вернувшись в умиротворяющее забвение, которое он, казалось, так чертовски внезапно полюбил.

Хоть и шокированный собственным мысленным потоком ругательств, Шерлок немедленно принялся преодолевать последнюю поставленную дилемму. Он был супергением, он знал, как справляться с дилеммами, а те дилеммы, с которыми он _не мог_ справиться, он просто заставлял себе подчиниться силой.

Решение последней проблемы не потребовало бы патентованной бульдозерной драматичности Шерлока, ответ был обманчиво прост: Шерлок просто должен двигаться за них обоих. Теперь, когда спящий Джон был внутри него – Шерлок сделал паузу, чтобы насладиться волной покалывавшего кожу адреналина – все, что надо было делать доброму детективу – так это двигать бедрами.

Легкотня.

Со счастливым, глубоким вздохом Шерлок плотнее насадился на член Джона, закатил глаза от головокружительного удовольствия, а потом…

Возможно ли технически упасть с дивана, не падая с дивана?

Да.

Шерлок добился этого, снова неправильно рассчитав, как далеко ему можно сдвинуться в узком пространстве дивана, так что всего спустя несколько секунд после того, как он принялся двигать бедрами, Шерлок соскользнул с дивана – но упал только его торс. Его бедра остались _на_ диване, надежно удерживаемые силой сцепления большого члена, плотно вставленного в славную узкую дырочку.

Ладненько, а потом, слегка сдвинутый с одного уровня сна на другой, Джон снова принялся совершать толчки, в упоении стремясь к оргазму.

Возможно потому, что Джон уже два раза был на грани оргазма, и оба раза его вернули с самого порога, но хотя, как окажется, бог любит троицу, спящее тело Джона вовсе не было настолько же жадным, как раньше, или, возможно, жаждало оно теперь наслаждения, потому что добрый доктор двигал бедрами достаточно долго, и можно только предположить, что наслаждение наполовину оглушило доброго доктора, потому что Шерлок, задыхаясь, непрерывно стонал все это время.

И хотя в нынешнем положении Шерлока не было никакого особого удобства, Шерлок может сказать вам, что внешность обманчива. С двумя ладонями на коврике, задницей задранной вверх и насаживаемой на то, что входило в нее, Шерлок находился под абсолютно идеальным углом, чтобы ощутить каждый дюйм Джона. Между прочим, наклон был настолько идеален, что Шерлок уже отмечал для себя уклон, силу толчка и точки давления, планируя повторить в точности это положение задница-на-диване-торс-свешивается-вниз, когда они оба будут бодрствовать.

Но это в другой раз. А в этот раз Шерлок пыхтел и дышал, словно маленький паровозик, который смог, настолько до скрежета зубовного он был возбужден, что он был уверен, что даже у его мурашек теперь были свои мурашки – а, возможно, и эрекции.

Прибавляя удовольствие, от которого сводило пальцы на ногах, к уже испытываемому удовлетворению от проникновений, положение Шерлока не только идеально изгибало его для фантастического секса, он также наслаждался умопомрачительным видом собственного члена и завороженно и с немалым возбуждением следил, как из набухшей головки при каждом попадании Джона вытекала свежая жемчужная капелька смазки.

Шерлок бы оставался в этой конкретной позиции – когда его качественно трахали – пока не состарился и у него не выпали бы все зубы, но, с томным стоном Джон наконец сделал то, что делают все хорошие Джоны: Он вошел глубоко и замер, и Шерлок готов поклясться на чем угодно, что он чувствовал каждый без исключения опустошающий член спазм, когда Джон кончал.

Боже милосердный, это стоило того, чтобы ждать.

Потому что видящее-сны-спящее- _эгоистичное_ тело берет и берет и берет, кончая сильнее и дольше, чем то, что бодрствует. По крайней мере так казалось Шерлоку, который к этому времени не чувствовал своей правой ноги, но мог, мог, очень сильно _мог_ чувствовать, как Джон кончает, о боже он все еще _кончал,_ и прямо тогда же Шерлок торжественно поклялся, что если так Джон хочет иметь или чтобы имели его, если так он может наслаждаться оргазмом настолько интенсивным и долгим, что Шерлок был уверен, что нервные окончания в его заднице плакали от счастья, ну, Шерлок будет счастлив ему это обеспечить.

Но это позже, однако. А прямо сейчас Шерлоку было нужно восстановить ток крови, потому что он больше не чувствовал большую часть своих конечностей, хотя он _мог_ чувствовать, что _Джон продолжал кончать._ Всего лишь капельку, учитывая сколько секунд проходило между всплесками, но Шерлок видел этот член в действии, имел его всеми способами, которыми только можно поиметь, и он знает, когда Джон закончил эякулировать и когда он совершенно подчеркнуто не закончил эякулировать.

Тем не менее, Шерлок был почти уверен, что вскоре начнет страдать от отсутствия притока крови к его эрекции, а из всех вещей, которые на данный момент нуждались в его крови, член был на самом верху очень короткого списка.

Итак, изысканно-медленно, Шерлок принялся соскальзывать с члена Джона.

Это заняло немало времени.

Потому что это ощущение удаления? Это была божественная спутанная смесь дискомфорта и удовольствия и в тот момент Шерлок хотел прочувствовать каждый ее влажный момент.

Так Шерлок упал с дивана в последний раз, самым замедленным движением и постанывая, наслаждаясь ощущением каждого дюйма Джона, покидавшего его тело, а потом он выскользнул и помоги ему боже Шерлок ощутил влажное тепло еще двух внушительных выплесков из члена Джона перед тем, как остаток Шерлока наконец приземлился животом вниз на весьма комфортабельный коврик.

И вот там, в церковной тишине и с абсолютной удовлетворенностью, Шерлок Холмс наконец терся об эту славную комковатую шерсть их нового коврика, пока и он сам тоже не кончил и это заняло немало славного облегчающего душу времени.

* * *

 

Джон Уотсон проснулся примерно в восемь утра. Лениво потянувшись в согретой солнцем гостиной, добрый доктор провел внутреннюю инвентаризацию, не открывая глаз. Он был так роскошно расслаблен, что костей не чуял. Он был отдохнувшим. В его мышцах ощущалось тепло, а в душе - пресыщение. Он чувствовал себя не нормально, или хорошо, или отлично, решил Джон, он чувствовал себя _фан-черт-побери-тастически._

Настолько фантастически, что он был уверен, что может съесть _две_ дюжины хорошо прожаренных сверчков, истребить _еще одну_ шайку лондонских злодеев и – его рука двинулась на юг, чтобы взяться за весьма чудную эрекцию – жизнерадостно оттрахать своего мужа до полусмерти.

С похотливым вздохом Джон наконец открыл ярко-синие глаза бледному утреннему свету и, поскольку он почти настолько же наблюдателен как Шерлок, Джон стал наблюдать своего мужа, умиротворенно похрапывающего на их славном, новом коврике для гостиной.

Джону, однако, не пришлось долго удивляться положению своего возлюбленного, поскольку добрый доктор Уотсон достаточно быстро заметил несколько вещей.

Шерлок похрапывал тем повизгивающим тихим храпом, который появляется у него только тогда, когда он весь состоит из мягких мышц, глубокого сна и хороших снов.

Кожа Шерлока была восхитительного бледно-розового цвета, такая розовая и сладкая на вид, что ее хотелось съесть.

А Шерлок был… Шерлок был очень, очень… мокрым. А конкретнее, Шерлок был блестяще-скользко увлажненным в районе своей _дырочки._

Внезапно задохнувшись, Джон посмотрел вниз на свой член. И там он увидел нечто, что не было возможным, за исключением двух случаев в истории времени, когда это _было_ возможным: Джон увидел там тонкую-блестящую ниточку спермы, которая соединяла кончик его члена с влажностью задницы Шерлока.

У Джона закружилась голова от внезапного желания.

Он узнает подробности позднее – каждую мельчайшую подробность подробностей, можете не сомневаться; вообще, Джон будет заставлять Шерлока рассказывать эту историю (они назовут ее Трах и Падения) много раз на протяжении многих лет – но прямо сейчас Джон был практически уверен, что он в курсе некоторых, очень сексуальных, вещей:

1)      Он, Джон Уотсон, трахнул своего мужа во сне.

2)      Пока он спал, он испытал весьма зрелищный оргазм, если можно судить по изобилию спермы, что он мог видеть блестящим на заду Шерлока.

3)      И он, Джон Уотсон, хотел встать на колени и вылизать своего спящего мужа так сильно, что все его тело от этого ныло.

Но Джон остановился. Он подумал об этой вещи, которую он так хотел. Он заколебался. Он почувствовал вину.

А потом Джон напомнил себе, что они делали это раньше. Они дали друг другу разрешение доставлять друг другу удовольствие таким образом… _и_ получать его.

Ну что ж, за работу.

Очень осторожно и медленно Джон изящно скатился с дивана. В полной тишине и очень аккуратно он раздвинул, а потом поместился между роскошными бедрами Шерлока.

А потом, с тихим вздохом и двумя нежными руками на половинках задницы своего мужа, Джон раскрыл Шерлока – влажным, влажным, он был таким чертовски _влажным_ – и Джон нагнулся пониже, тихо постанывая под нос, и Джон принялся лизать.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам интересно, чудесную AtlinMerrick можно найти на [Tumblr](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com) и [LiveJournal](http://atlinmerrick.livejournal.com/). Спасибо ей еще раз за ее волшебные истории! Надеюсь, мой перевод их достоин.


End file.
